Why In The World Are You In My LIFE?
by black hearted evil
Summary: Sonic and everyone... in one house... five bedrooms... two bathrooms... can they survive? Some sexual... umm... things... and cursing...
1. What The Hell?

**I felt taunted to do this… I just HAD to write one of these… **

**All the people that's read a few things with Kai in it… notice something? She's not stalking Shadow that much anymore… (sigh) she's getting more mature… wait… mature means… (pukes…) never mind… she's VERY immature…**

**Okay, Ghost belongs to Ghost, Vinny belongs to V.B., Jayln belongs to Dark Silver Night Mare… Kai is mine… too many OC's! (4 is a lot… a WHOLE lot…)**

Kai mumbled in her sleep and blinked her eyes opened. She then turned to her clock to find that it was 3:42 in the morning. She sat up and turned on the lamp. She was shocked to find the people in her room.

"What. The. Hell?" she asked slowly.

"Can we stay over?" Sonic asked with a pleading smile.

Kai raised an eyebrow.

"Please? He destroyed my house!" Sonic said pointing at Shadow.

"Well, how about the rest of you?" Kai asked.

They all pointed at Shadow.

"What? I felt obligated to do it…" he muttered, leaning against the wall.

She shook her head, looking outside the window. It was raining harshly. Small droplets of the water tapped against her window.

She then sighed. "Well, I can't leave you guys outside…" she said quietly.

"Great! Where do **I** sleep?" Sonic asked.

"The couch… downstairs…" Kai said with a smirk.

"Wha-?"

"Okay, you guys… I only have… 5 bedrooms… and there are 10 of you here… so… a little **sharing** is in order…" Kai said.

"But…" Sonic said, recounting. "There's 11 of us… counting me." He said.

"Anyway, I'll assign the rooms since this is **my** house… Sonic, couch downstairs… Jayln and Shadow in the same room…" Jayln gasped and hugged Shadow tightly. "Knuckles and Rouge…" Rouge and Knuckles jumped from horror.

"No! Last time they shared a room, it became disastrous!" Ghost said loudly.

Flashback… 

"_I am NOT sharing the same bed as you!" Rouge yelled._

"_Well, then, sleep on the floor!" Knuckles said, jumping onto the bed._

_After a few seconds, when Knuckles was sound asleep, Rouge taped him up and pushed him out the window. She jumped onto the bed. _

"_Wait… aren't we on the 18th floor? Oh, whatever…" she whispered to herself…_

_End flashback…_

"Too bad! My house, my rules! Anyway… Espio and Max…"

Max's eyes widened, looking at Espio. Espio raised an eyebrow and stared at Max.

"Umm… don't you think that it's… weird for a 16 year old and a 13 year-"

"Sonic… shut up before I make you sleep with Charmy…" Kai said menacingly.

Sonic's eyes widened and he nodded his head slowly.

"That's four rooms already? One last room left… Vinny and Ghost."

"What am I, gay? Do I look gay?" Vinny asked.

Everyone looked at him. The green hedgehog stared at them all.

"Fine… one of you will have to…" Kai paused to swallow a harsh lump in her throat. "Share… with… me." She said regretfully…

Although she liked the two hedgehogs as friends, the thought of **sleeping **on the same bed as them terrified her.

"I'll do it!" both said at the same time. Everyone could see that they didn't want to sleep in the same bed together.

"I'll just… head downstairs now!" Sonic said.

Everyone started walking to their assigned rooms with their assigned roommate. Ghost and Vinny were waiting for an answer. Their pleading eyes bored into Kai's sleepy ones.

She sighed. "Vinny, stay… Ghost, go to sleep in your new room…"

Vinny's left eye twitched for a moment… but then returned to normal state when Kai's bedroom door closed.

"Good night…" Kai said, immediately falling asleep on one side of the bed.

Vinny didn't budge. He kept his eyes on the pitter-patter sound of the rain outside the windows. _I don't know if this will end in disaster… or someone going to the nearest mental institution… _

**Done… done… done! I know, it was… lacking… R+R though…**


	2. Room to Room, Door to Door

**Yes, Pyro… I AM a nice person, aren't I?**

**Anyway, this is not BHE typing… this is her friend Matt (get used to it... few more days)… because she still feels sick from typing, I'm doing all the finger exercise! Anyway, seriously, I hope she gets better… because I can't work on MY stories! (gray hearted hero…)**

**She gave me her notes, written (very sloppily) on paper and I was asked to type it…**

"Okay… look… Knuckles, you get this side… I get that side…" Rouge said, drawing a huge line in between the whole room. Knuckles raised an eyebrow and looked at Rouge. His mouth was agape.

"So… I can't-"

"No… not at all…" Rouge said with a smile.

Knuckles looked at her side of the room, finding the computer, the TV, and the closet on her side. He then shook his head, refusing.

"No! At least give me the TV!" Knuckles said.

Rouge rolled her eyes. "I'll get the TV, you get the computer!" she took her purple marker and drew a line around the computer and the chair. "Happy?"

**Next room over…**

**(I THINK that's what it says… or nest num over… I can't read her writing…)**

Espio and Max entered the room and Max gasped at the bunk bed inside.

"I claim top bunk!" Max yelled, jumping up onto the top bed.

"What the hell? Hell no, bitch!"

Max shot him a look and he stared back in fright. "N-n-n-never mind... "

**Next room after that one...**

"I'm so happy... all by myself..." Ghost hummed happily.

**And in the last few places... (couch, downstairs...)**

"Charmy! Stop moving around! There's another couch over there! Now, go!" Sonic said, pushing Charmy off of him.

"But... I can't sleep alone... I'm afraid of the bogey monster and... the dark... a-a-and Santa Claus!" Charmy yelled in fright.

Sonic raised an eyebrow. "How's Santa Claus related to this?" he asked.

"I'm scared of Santa Claus..."

Sonic shook his head, pushed Charmy off the couch and started snoring.

**Upstairs again...**

"Isn't this great, Shadow? Just me... and you... together... alone in one room..." Jayln sighed, jumping up on the bed. "Umm... Shadow?" she called out.

"Down here... since you got the bed, I'll take the floor..." he muttered.

"But that's not fair!" Jayln cried out.

"Well, life isn't really fair, now is it?" Shadow asked with a smirk.

**Umm... this was kinda short... it was the end of her illegible notes... so, it's done for now... you probably might find me typing for her for... 2 or 3 more days... great... (sigh)**


	3. What Now?

**It's me, BHE again! I know, I've been sick and... my friend GHH has been typing for me... so, I want to thank him... and the ONLY way to do that is...**

**Vinny belongs to V.B., Jayln belongs to Sil, Ghost belongs to Ghost... Kai is mine... and... (sigh) **the mystery person in this thing belongs to... to... Gray Hearted Evil...

Shadow stirred and opened his eyes. He was still on the floor... but Jayln wasn't.

"Huh? Maybe she went downstairs..." Shadow mumbled.

Then, Shadow felt an arm around his chest and suddenly gasped. "J-J-J-Jayln!" he gasped and squirmed out of her reach. She was still snoozing and he ran out the room and downstairs.

**Upstairs...**

"Hey... Espio, who's that?" Knuckles asked, looking outside the window.

Espio's eyes were looking through it too. "I... don't know... but, he seems... like he's looking for something..." Espio said.

**Downstairs...**

Sonic was watching 'Win a Date With Tad Hamilton' while Charmy was desperately trying to escape the romantic-ness.

"Oh, it's so sad!" Sonic cried out.

"Oh, the horror! Too... much... romance... sucking life energy outta me..." Charmy yelled.

The doorbell then rang and Sonic stopped crying and walked to the door. He then opened the door and found an echidna... a white one with yellow tips on the ends of his dreadlocks.

"Umm... hi?" Sonic asked.

"Oh, sorry... did you happen to catch sight of an echidna that-"

"How about Knuckles?" Charmy yelled.

"Umm... no, an echidna that looks like me..."

"Umm... well, I'm not the **owner** of this house..." Sonic said.

"Yeah!" Charmy yelled.

"Umm... well, I'll just be going, I have to find her..." he whispered.

Kai was walking down the stairs. "Wha- happened? Who's at the door?" she asked groggily.

The white echidna turned back around. The yellow-ish tips on the ends of his dreadlocks moved back.

"Relinka..." she whispered.

"Kai? You... live here? Well, never mind... did... you see you-know-who?" Relinka asked her.

"So... I'm just guessing, but... you... know each other?" Sonic asked.

Kai suddenly turned back and ran back to her room and slammed the door close. Relinka sighed.

**Kai...**

Vinny awoke from the loud slam of the door. "Wha- happened?" he asked sleepily "Oh, come on! I was up all night because of you... you can't keep me from my sleep!" Vinny whined.

"Shut the hell up, Vinny!" Kai yelled at him. Vinny raised an eyebrow.

"Whatever... if I can't sleep here... I'll sleep on the couch.." he mumbled. Vinny stood up, and walked out of the bedroom. Once downstairs, he found Charmy hugging Sonic and crying from the sad parts of the movie.

"It's soooo sad!" Sonic yelled out loud.

"Sonic... I love you! I just realized this because... because... this is soooo romantic!" Charmy said, bursting in tears.

Vinny's eyes twitched and then he sat down on the couch. "I wonder how everyone else is doing up there..." he said.

"Yeah... what **are** they doing up there?" Sonic asked, acting confused...

**Upstairs…**

"Espio! Okay, I'll turn my music down! Stop throwing those things at me! They might hit me!" Max yelled.

"That's the point!" he yelled back.

**Next room over…**

"Knuckles! What in the world is **this** doing on my bed?" Rouge asked, holding up a magazine.

"Umm… oops… heh, heh… I'll need that back…" he said nervously.

**Next, next room…**

Ghost was snoring under the sheets. He then sat up. "Wha- time is it? Where am I again? Why am I still in bed? Why am I talking to myself when I know that I don't know the answer?" he mumbled. He then shrugged and feel on his pillow, snoring.

**Downstairs…**

Vinny sighed and looked at the unfamiliar person near the door. "Who's he?" he whispered to Charmy silently.

Charmy shrugged, watching the ending credits. "Well, movie's done! Gamecube! It rots a small child's mind with mind-numbing violence and slowly persuades you to buy more games!" Charmy yelled happily, taking the controller in his hand.

"Why are all these controllers black?" Sonic asked.

"With red sharpie marks on it..." Charmy added.

"Well, duh, it's Kai... what do you think?" Vinny asked the two of them.

"You know what I think? I really think she should have Shadow suffer with Jayln and chase someone else around... like... Sonic!" Charmy yelled, pointing at Sonic.

"What? Hell no! She'll massacre me before I can even get **near** her!" Sonic yelled.

"Who'll massacre you before you can even get near her?"

Sonic turned around. "Kai!" he yelled in surprise, to find the black hedgehog behind him. Her eyes locked onto his… Sonic saw the fury in them. "Umm… I'm not scared! I got two friends right here to back me up! Right guys?… Guys?" Sonic asked, in search of Vinny and Charmy. He found them kicking each other's ass in the Egg Chamber level of SA2B…

"Nice friends…" Kai said with a smile.

"Hey, you gots a visitor!" Charmy said with a smile.

"Chaos Strike!" Vinny said with a maniacal laugh.

"Umm… 'kay…" Kai turned around to find Relinka. She then sighed.

**Upstairs…**

"Damn! Stop! You're seriously gonna hit me with those!" Max yelled at Espio.

Espio searched for another ninja star. "Oh man… no more…" Max found this as a time to run. She sprinted out of the door and down the stairs. He then took a few kinua knives outta nowhere.

**Anyway…**

Kai was right in front of the staircase and was pushed down by Max. "Sorry, gotta go, bye!" she said.

Max ran away from the staircase. Kai rolled her eyes, sighed, and stood up. Then, right after she stood up, Espio crashed into her.

"Damnit! Sorry, gotta go, bye!" he said.

"Hey, if you know that guy… how come you aren't talking to him?" Charmy asked.

Kai then gave him a harsh stare. "Just… go… back… to playing that game…"

"I… can't… Sonic took the controller and he's playing and-"

"Yeah! Who rocks? I won! I won! Yeah, now who's good?" Vinny yelled out loud.

"Well… why not a handshake?" Charmy asked.

"Hell… no… I can't touch him…" Kai said quietly.

"Well, I'll make you!" Charmy said with a huge ear-to-ear grin, pushing Kai closer to Relinka.

"N-n-n-no! I c-c-can't!" Relinka yelled, backing away.

"Well, why not? Maybe Charmy's right… get Kai off of Shadow…" Sonic said with an evil laugh.

A loud shriek was heard somewhere and Max ran up to Kai.

"Umm… emergency…" she said quietely.

"Why? Wha- happened?" Kai asked.

"Well… you know those gas tanks downstairs?"

"Yeah… duh, I **own** the house…"

"And… you know that Espio was throwing pointy stuff right?…"

"Your point?" Vinny asked, laughing at his own pun..

"Well…" A huge explosion cut off Max. "Well… that's what…" she said nervously.

Kai looked around in shock at… what **used** to be her house… now, it was covered in black and ashes and the people upstairs ran down immediately.

"Grrr…."

"Don't worry… I'll… take money out of the Chaotix account and pay **half** of it…" Espio said. He gave Max a terrorizing look.

She then sighed. "And, I'll pay for the other half… meanwhile… we'd have to stay at a hotel or something…" she muttered.

**(evil laugh) I am sooo evil! Yay! Okay, now that I wasted my whole writing ability on this… I might not write another for… a whole HOUR! (lol…)**

**Just asking, what did you find the MOST funny in this chapter?**


End file.
